


Dancing With Angels

by LightningStarborne



Series: My Family (Is Bigger Than You Think) [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, GFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningStarborne/pseuds/LightningStarborne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before John and Mary's wedding, John had mentioned that he didn't know how to dance. When Sherlock had offered to get him a dance instructor, John thought he was joking. That was, until he walked into 221B to find Sherlock dancing with a woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing With Angels

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to get back to my other series, but I can't find the words.

When Sherlock had offered to find John a dance instructor, he hadn't expected him ti actually go through with it, so this was a mild shock.

John and Mary had been coming to visit Sherlock, as he had seemed lonely, which Sherlock would deny until the end of his days. They had heard music drifting down the stairs, and been confused. Of the things they would have expected, this wasn't one of them.

Sherlock was dancing with a woman. She was tall, with hair as dark and curly as Sherlock's, which was saying something. Her eyes were similar to Sherlock's, and he would have thought them related, were it not for the obvious warmth and kindness, like a mother, that she seemed to radiate.

They danced the way people were supposed to, with strength and passion*. Sherlock obviously loved this woman, though whether it was in a romantic or familial way was difficult to decipher, but there was affection in his eyes when he looked at her. The woman looked at him in exactly the same way, and it looked as if they were on person in two bodies, they were so familiar with the dance.

Then, suddenly, they split and bowed. They bowed together for a few seconds, then the woman's foot came up, towards Sherlock's chin, but he caught it, and tripped her. He then walked over and held his hand out to help her up, but she just reached up and pulled him down. He rolled as he fell, but she kept them rolling, and ended up on top. Then they both stood up properly and smiled at each other.

Then the woman turned to the radio and opened the disc drive, while Sherlock grabbed a disk and tossed it to her. She caught it easily, and slid it into the drive. John marveled at the familiarity and ease with which they worked together. It was like they had known each other all their lives.

Then Sherlock held out a hand, and the woman tossed a stack of photos at him. He caught it, moved the rubber band holding then together to see it better, and put them in his pocket. As John watched, he wasn't sure that they'd even noticed d him and Mary.

Then they froze, and turned, noticing the two for the first time. For the first time, John could truly appreciate how similar they looked. They could have been twins, but the woman introducing her self through that ridiculous theory out the window.

"I assume you're John Watson and Mary Morstan?" At their nods she continued. "I'm Captain Christina Alexandra Fields. I apologise. I didn't notice you before, else I would have introduced myself sooner."

John looked at her in disbelief. "Captain Fields? As in the captain of the most famous British marine battalion in present times?" The captain nodded. John looked at Sherlock incredulously. "And you got her to teach me how to dance? How do you even know her?"

"I can speak for myself, thank you very much. It is a pleasure to meet you. You may call me Alex. And I have known Sherlock for my entire life." Alex's voice was sharp and reproachful. And that was where John could see her leading a battalion. Chiding a semi famous military doctor for disrespectful conduct.

"Ok. And you're going to teach me to dance? Why?" John was genuinely curious as to why an extremely famous military leader was taking time out of her day to teach John to dance.

"Sherlock asked me to. Well, he asked nicely enough that I didn't have to smack him for being impolite. Again." Alex said this line it was the most obvious and simple thing in the world to pander to Sherlock's whims. "Oh, and Doctor? Don't mistake me helping him out for following his orders. If ge tried to order me about, I would remind him why I managed to become a captain, on top of raising four kids"

"Oh, please, Alex. I am not so ignorant as to try and order you about. I know full well who would lose that argument. And I'm gong to say now, it wouldn't be you." Sherlock interjected.

John shocked at he easily Sherlock admitted to knowing that he would fail something. Sherlock's incredibly arrogant temperament generally meant that he would sooner cut off his left arm than admit he didn't know something. And yet he had just said that he would lose a battle of the wits with this woman. John couldn't help but think that Alex must be a goddess in disguise with how easily she worked with Sherlock Holmes. A lot of people treated him like a freak because of his genius (like Anderson and Donavan), but, like John, Alex treated him like a human being, and from their word, she probably didn't accept any of his crap either. If he was being honest with himself, John worried that his best friend was trying to replace him.

That fear was banished when Alex said, "I would dearly love chatting, but I have ti pick the kids before 4:00, else they never let me forget it." She grinned, and the lesson began.

**Author's Note:**

> *This is a quote from Skulduggery Pleasant.


End file.
